Syberyjski uśmiech
by EvaAnna
Summary: O otwartych oknach balkonowych i syberyjskich temperaturach oraz o tym, że każdy czasem musi chwilę odsapnąć. A Raivis Galante robi coś innego poza drżeniem. Ba, Rosji zdarzy się mieć odrobinę wytchnienia, ale nie na długo. Wtedy trzeba się jak najszybciej ewakuować. Uwaga: brak słodkości, kilka przekleństw.


Biała firanka z koronkowymi zdobieniami poruszała się niespokojnie smagana zimnym, listopadowym powietrzem. Raivis rozejrzał się na boki czy aby nikogo nie było – wyglądało na to, że okna balkonowe otworzyły się same pod naporem silnego wiatru. Niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, mocniej obejmując kubek z herbatą. Zastanowił się czy przejść obojętnie czy zamknąć okiennice. W końcu zdecydował się na to drugie, gdy na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a ktoś wykrzyknął się na cały dom „zamknijcie cholerne okna!". Westchnął ciężko, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w stronę balkonu – kroki bosych stóp stłumił dywan. Dłoń z naczyniem została przyciśnięta do klatki piersiowej okrytej cienką, bordową piżamą, druga natomiast chciała zamknąć jedno skrzydło.

Jednak chłopiec zamarł w pół ruchu, gdy zobaczył JEGO – stał obrócony tyłem do Galante, opierając się o balustradę. Narzucił jakiś płaszcz, a rosyjskie przedramiona były odsłonięte – mógł mieć koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Jasnobrązowy materiał sięgał do połowy ud, a nogi osłonięte miał beżowymi spodniami. Do tego bose stopy, ale nie wyglądało jakby ten strój sprawiał mu problemy, podczas gdy każdy inny zamieniłby się w kostkę lodu.

Raivis rozsądnie postanowił się wycofać i pozwolić Rosji dalej delektować się spokojem, a poza tym niski blondyn nie uodpornił się na niemal syberyjskie temperatury – drżał na całym ciele i bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane obecnością Ivana. Tak więc zrobił krok do tyłu – jeden, drobny kroczek, a żaden odgłos nie zakłócił nocnej ciszy.

- Łotwo.  
Skurczybyk go zauważył...Cholera. Głos miał podobny do szeptu, a i tak zawarł w nim całą swoją istotę _rosyjskości. _Galante zamarł, uważnie obserwując jak Rosja się obraca. W końcu oparł się plecami o balustradę, krzyżując ręce na nagiej klatce piersiowej. Światło padające z korytarza rozjaśniało mrok i rzucało groźne cienie na postać mężczyzny, sprawiając, że jego twarz wyglądała mniej dziecinnie, jakby bardziej...kanciasto? Tak, to chyba było odpowiednie słowo. Uśmiech czaił się w kącikach rosyjskich ust, gdy skinął lekko głową, dając tym samym chłopcu znak, aby podszedł. Blondyn ruszył ku niemu bez wahania, wbijając spojrzenie przed siebie – w tym wypadku trafiło na brzuch Ivana. Łotwa mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że owa część personifikacji kraju podobała mu się – mięśnie były dobrze wyrzeźbione, lecz nie przez godziny spędzone na ćwiczeniach ich (jak to było _modne _wśród ludzi). Te były rytowane przez trudy egzystencji. Parę blizn znikało pod spodniami, inne zaś tworzyły mozaikę na biodrach.

W końcu Raivis zatrzymał się na wyciągnięcie ręki od mężczyzny. Ten nagle pochylił się i uniósł łotewską twarz do góry, by spojrzeniem o tęczówkach, których kolor przywodził chłopcu na myśl jasnofioletowe kwiaty bzu, otaksować drobną buzię. W końcu go puścił – wyglądało, że znalazł to, czego szukał, gdyż z zadowoleniem przymrużył powieki. Radość jednak nie dosięgła jego ust.

Galante nagle przyszło na myśl co zaobserwował już jakiś czas temu – Rosja, w chwilach złości, szerzej roztwierał oczy, taksując swego rozmówcę spojrzeniem syberyjskich tęczówek.

Ivan w końcu wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji – z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz wzrok miał wbity gdzieś w bok. Trwali tak w tej ciszy, którą niemal można było kroić nożem...

Warto wspomnieć, iż Raivis nie lubił milczenia, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Rosji. Zawsze chciał zacząć rozmowę, ale przez zdenerwowanie musiał coś palnąć. Ktoś mógłby o tym napisać jakieś ckliwe romansidło.

A Łotysz potem by je przeczytał.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go ruch – mężczyzna obrócił się tyłem do drzwi balkonowych. Raivis zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków i stanął obok niego. Zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć to co Ivan, jednak było tak ciemno, iż niemożliwym stało się dostrzeżenie pobliskich drzew, o których istnieniu wiedział Łotwa.

- Drżycie- zauważył. Nagłe słowa, które rozległy się wśród ciszy, sprawiły, że chłopiec podskoczył, wylewając na beton trochę, chłodnej już, herbaty. Nim zdążył powiedzieć coś w stylu „och, jak zwykle" bądź zrobić jakiś, przynajmniej dla niego, niewinny przytyk w kierunku rosyjskiej pogody, dało się słyszeć cichy szelest materiału. Chłopiec poczuł ciepło, gdy Braginski otoczył go płaszczem, który okazał się mieć wyjątkowo dużą rozpiętość. Rosyjskie ramię zawisło pozornie bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała mniejszego, jedynie delikatnie opierając się o Galante.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przestał mimowolnie drżeć – był za bardzo zaskoczony tym gestem, by dotarło do niego cokolwiek poza Ivanem. Zapewne jakaś irytująco hałaśliwa bomba mogłaby wybuchnąć tuż pod oknem, a Łotwa nie odnotowałby tego faktu w pamięci, dalej wpatrując się z dołu w sylwetkę mężczyzny.

Co ciekawe, Rosjanin zachowywał się jakby to było coś zwykłego, codziennego, a przecież takowym nie było. Nadal stał niemal w bezruchu, z klatką piersiową, która unosiła się jedynie odrobinę oraz spojrzeniem wbitym przed siebie.

Raivis stanął nawet na palcach, próbując dojrzeć to, co widział Ivan, bo może dopiero z perspektywy wyższego dało się to zauważyć. A nie posiadł pod ręką czegoś, co mogłoby mu w tym pomóc. Dodatkowo miał do wyboru chwiać się na czubkach palców (co mogło grozić bolesnym upadkiem na barierkę balkonową) bądź oprzeć o ciało mężczyzny (w tym wypadku nie wiadomo, czym ta czynność mogła grozić, ale na pewno była bardziej bolesna). Po namyśle wybrał pierwszą opcję.

Wyciągnął szyję, chcąc dodać sobie jeszcze kilka cennych centymetrów. Zmrużył oczy, lustrując czarną przestrzeń, ale nie zauważył niczego oprócz lekkiego zarysu drzew. Mimo tego Łotysz się nie poddawał, nawet jeśli stopy zaczynały go boleć.

- Latviya.  
I to by było na tyle. Raivis stanął normalnie, zerkając na Ivana z dołu. Braginski spojrzał na niego, a mięśnie na rosyjskiej twarzy lekko zadrgały. Po chwili u tamtego pojawił się uśmiech – pozornie wesoły, może nawet czuły.  
Jednak to tylko pewnego rodzaju sztuczka podobna do tej wykonywanej przez iluzjonistów – pod określeniem „magia" kryła się jedynie wyćwiczona umiejętność wyciągania monet zza ucha czy białych króliczków z kapelusza. Rosjanin natomiast oferował iście dziecięcy uśmiech będących jakby zasłoną dla jego odrażających czynów. Galante zdecydowanie wolałby dostać puchate zwierzątko. Tymczasem jedyne co mu pozostawało to wysunięcie się spod silnego ramienia i powolne wycofanie się z balkonu. Robił to powoli, jak gdyby Ivan był krwiożerczym drapieżnikiem z zębami ostrymi niczym brzytwa. Zamiast tego miał kran, a uderzenie bolało tak samo jak ugryzienie. Zwłaszcza jeśli ten ktoś posiadał niemal mistrzowską precyzję.

Będąc już poza zasięgiem syberyjskiego spojrzenia, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zapewne trwałby dłużej we wspomnianej pozycji gdyby nie jasna czupryna wychylająca się zza rogu.  
- Latviya.  
Jedno, krótkie słowo wypowiedziane pogodnym głosem, a Raivis wiedział, że pora na ewakuację. Możliwie jak najszybszą.

„See the stars, they're shining bright  
Everything's alright tonight"


End file.
